Forgive Me
by Lone Warrior2
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma get into yet another arguement. But this one is a very different one. It leaves Vegeta actually hurt and ready to kill himself. Can Bulma get him to forgive her in time? Soon to be redone to be better, Vegeta songfic follow up coming


Disclaimer: I do not own Bulma and Vegeta or any DBZ characters. I also don't own the song "Forgive Me" it belongs to Evanescence. The story takes place in Bulma's POV but you still feel Vegeta's pain. This is very sad, the first time I heard the song it made me cry. I hope I can make you care as much as I did the first time. 

Forgive Me

Bulma and Vegeta were having another argument as they often had. This one however was different. It was after Vegeta had hurt himself in the Gravity Machine. The bandages had not even yet been removed as he walked toward the machine. Bulma had run in front of him to stop him. 

She put her hands on his shoulders and didn't even think about the fact that she was actually able to stop him. Vegeta noticed and it angered him that this human woman was able to stop his movement. How had he gotten this weak?

"Vegeta I don't think you should use that thing as much anymore. You almost died the last time you did." Bulma screamed at him.

"Woman you can't stop me from training. If you want my help with defeating these stupid androids I have to get stronger." He yelled.

"Why can't you understand that the legendary super saiyan has already appeared? It is Goku. It was you who said that the legendary super saiyan only appears every 1000 years." 

Vegeta stopped his trek and grew absolutely silent. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, staring at nothing. He had forced himself to not believe this, now it was brought back to his attention so suddenly. A silence followed that felt like an atomic bomb had been set off. Which in his heart there is a big possibility that one actually did.

Bulma did not understand what she had done at first. As she examined his face, only then did she realize too late that she said the wrong thing. She covered her mouth as if to stop herself but it could not be taken back. 

Vegeta turned his back and stood there for a few seconds. His eyes closed and his breath could be heard coming in long steady droughts. As sudden as the silence, he flew off. Bulma saw his launch and ran a few feet under where he had just been as if trying to stop him. Then it came, she felt one drop of water hit her directly under her eye. She looked at the sky but there were no clouds. The droplet had been a tear. Bulma let it fall off her face as her own soon followed.

Can you forgive me again

I don't know what I said

But I didn't mean to hurt you

As the words come down

I thought that I would die

It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me

You're not shouting anymore

You're silently broken

I'd give anything now to hear those words for you

Each time I say something I regret I cry

I don't want to lose you

But some how I know that you will never leave me

Cause you were made for me

Some how I'll make you see

How happy you make me

I can't live this life without you by my side

I need you to survive

So stay with me

Later at supper Vegeta still wasn't back at Capsule Corp. I hope he comes back home soon. I am surprised he isn't back, saiyans are always hungry. Maybe just like humans they don't feel like eating when they get depressed. Then she saw a little black dot coming towards her in the horizon. Or not. She concluded. Then she noticed it was actually Goku's 12 year old son Gohan carrying Vegeta on the flying nimbus. 

When Gohan landed he came up to Bulma. She shakily asked, "Gohan what are you doing with Vegeta? And why is he unconscious?" 

"I found him near my house when I was training. I saw him with a knife in his hand and saying some strange chant. Upon closer examination I saw that he lifted up the knife above his chest. I shot him in the back of the head with a ki blast to stop him. I think he was going to commit suicide. Oh, Bulma I'm sorry, I shouldn't have worded it like that." 

Bulma had tears running down her cheeks and stifling sobs. I can't believe what I said drove him so far as to no longer have the will to live. "No really it's OK… it's not your fault. Thank you for bringing him back. Won't you stay for dinner, I don't think Vegeta will want much even if he does wake up tonight and it would be a shame for all this to go to waste." 

"No thank you, I am still full from supper at home." Gohan assured her. It was a lie. He wasn't really full, but he knew he should leave Bulma and Vegeta alone right now. 

"OK, then could you put him on the couch please Gohan?" Bulma inquired.

"Sure." Gohan did as he was told. "Well I better go." 

"OK, bye Gohan and thank you again" Bulma thanked him.

"Any time, bye." Gohan waved as he flew off on the yellow cloud.

Bulma looked at the sleeping form on the couch. Vegeta was starting to stir. She walked over to him and stroked his face with her hand. There was a little bit of wetness on his cheeks but it was quickly drying. 

After a few minutes he opened his eyes slowly. Bulma looked deep into them. The two black coals were so soft now and full of pain. It was like falling into nothing and crashing into oblivion. They were empty yet full of pain and anguish. He came to himself and looked away.

Bulma's eyes filled up with tears next and he looked turned back to them. Bulma could almost swear that he was reading her mind. He very well could have been because saiyans had a very dull psychic ability but it was powerful enough to see through a person's real feelings. 

You look in my eyes

And I'm screaming inside that I'm

Sorry

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. This time the atomic bomb was in her heart. Even though she couldn't speak she was screaming inside. Sorry couldn't possibly give full justice to what she felt. Sorry was an understatement of an understatement. Bulma couldn't imagine a life without Vegeta. He was so compelling and amazing, and just thinking about not having him around anymore was too much. What would she do without his rebellious person to try and understand? When she had hurt him it felt like she too had been ripped apart. Bearing that thought alone that she had said what drove him to almost kill himself was too much.

And you forgive me again.

You're my one true friend,

And I never meant to hurt you.

Vegeta looked deeper into Bulma's eyes and said three words in the softest and sweetest voice Bulma had ever heard. "I forgive you."

Aw… How sweet. He forgave her. This was the sweetest piece I have ever written and is likely to remain so. Anyone in need of a bittersweet candy bar fic hopefully got their fill with this. I hope to do a Vegeta view of this fic sometime soon, but I can't decide if I should use this song or something else. Would you guys please help me if you want to see it soon? Tell me if you think I should use this song or give me a recommendation for another song and I'll look into it. Thank you for reading my fic. 


End file.
